Scarred, A Tokio Hotel fanfic
by Celeste99
Summary: Rebecca,Michelle,Armiya and Sarah are normal girls of Indian origin. But when a boy commits suicide, their whole life changes. Tokio Hotel move to California to continue their schooling and join their school. They are immediately attracted to these girls but the girls are a little distant and on edge. What is happenening to them? Can Tokio Hotel heal them?
1. Prologue

Authors Note

Hey guys, in this story the boys from Tokio Hotel will enter in chapter 2. They are all 16 and look like they did in 2008. This fanfic is not only written by me. Its the joint effort of my best friends and me. Please read and review:*

**Prologue**

Megan jumped over a puddle as she made her way to her ex-boyfriend's house. Idiot, she thought, he fell for _that girl,_ and she dumped him. She recalled the time he had asked her out. "Megan, I've had a crush on you since we were 11. Your smart, pretty and just... perfect." She had blushed and said, "I thought you didn't even know I existed! I really like you too!" He had kissed her and then ruined everything by saying, "But we can't tell anyone that we're dating okay?" She had frowned but said nothing. After all, she had been dreaming about being with him since forever! He was her dream come true and she wasn't going to complain now. They dated for two years in secret. But then everything came crashing down around her.

You see, there were these four girls that Megan had always been envious of. Rebecca, Michelle, Armiya and Sarah. They had all come from different, exotic parts of India and moved here, to California, at a young age. They were not at all what people expected them to be. Instead of the stereotypical Indians people in Mount Dell High School thought they would be, they turned out to be gorgeous, creative and unique girls. They all had distinct and different personalities but still, they were the best of friends. They were not popular because they were so different but they were well-liked by almost everybody. They weren't mean girls. Quite the opposite actually, but Megan was jealous of them and hated them. She sneered as she thought about them. Then hissed as she remembered what Rebecca had done to her ex-boyfriend, Jason. It wasn't Rebecca's fault. She hadn't known that Jason was in a relationship already. So, when she asked him out, he had readily, without any hesitation,said yes, not wanting to reveal that he was dating computer geek Megan and ruining his image. "Don't worry babe. I'll break up with her soon. You know that I love you and only you, right?" He had assured her. But she could already feel the fingers of doubt, betrayal and hatred touching her mind. Megan and Jason had been 13 when they started dating. Now they were 15. Two years of her life wasted on him! Rebecca and Jason became the "it" couple a few weeks later. Rebecca, being the modest girl she is, didn't like the attention But Jason relished it. Smiling at people when they stared at the both of them. Then 3 months later, Jason realized he had fallen for Rebecca. He loved her thick, light brown hair and tanned skin. The way she joked and smiled. He loved everything about her. So he told her that. Rebecca had slowly and gently told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. Megan had watched the whole scene from behind a wall, as they sat in her parents restaurant and argued. Jason had tears in his eyes and so did Rebecca. He told her that he would never stop loving her and left. Megan had dashed outside the restaurant and cried on a nearby bench until her eyes were swollen and dry. Then she was rigid and stony. There was no emotion on her face as she had whispered to herself,''I'll get my revenge soon."

She smiled, a little sardonically, as she thought about that. She crossed the street and tucked her mousey blonde hair behind her ears and shoved her hands in the pockets of the grey sweatsuit she was wearing. As she reached Jason's house, she looked up. Her blue eyes glittering with malice as she assessed the building. Then she took a deep breath and entered the building. Climbing up the stairs, she reached the 5th floor and stopped outside Jason's door. It was slightly ajar and she could hear a girl talking and Jason crying. She peeped inside and saw Rebecca comforting Jason. "I'm sorry Jace. I really am. But I can't be with someone I dont have feelings for. I really like you but just as a friend. Besides, I'm sure theres a girl out there, who would be perfect for you."Jason nodded and hugged her. "It's okay Bex. I'll get over you." Megan frowned, disappointed. Well, she could face Jason later. She put her hood up and exited the building, enjoying the way the moon shined down at her. As if blessing her for what she was planning on doing.

_**-**_**-X-X-X-X-**

**How is it? Should I continue it or just leave it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said that Tokio Hotel will come in chapter 2 but I cant put them in here. They'll come in chappy 3:D Please read and review:***

**Chapter 2**

**Rebecca's POV**

Urgh! This is annoying! I scream in my mind. After dating Jason for 3 months, I realized that I had no feelings for . And now, after breaking up with him, I was in his house trying to comfort him. And boy, could he cry! Tears flew down his cheeks like little rivers and his nose was swollen and red. I had handed him tissue after tissue until the Kleenex box was almost over. The topic had gone from our breakup to his mother's addiction to alcohol and his parents divorce. I was feeling very sorry for him, but I don't really have much patience, and I was reaching my limit. I take a glance around his living room, properly noticing it for the first time. It was nicely decorated. With large maroon sofas and cream walls that adorned cheerful pictures of Jason with his family. I smile when I see a picture where Jason was a little kid, beaming up at the person taking the picture and holding an ice-cream cone. He had ice-cream dribbling from his chin. "Bex, I'm sorry about making you listen to me. And thanks for doing it." Jason sniffed. I turn and smile at him, feeling sympathetic. " It's fine. I'm sorry Jace. I really am. But I can't be with someone I dont have feelings for. I really like you but just as a friend. Besides, I'm sure theres a girl out there who would be perfect for you."

Jason just smiles and hugs me and says, "It's okay Bex. I'll get over you." I mentally release a sigh in relief. Thank god! I tell Jason that it was getting late and walk towards the door. I notice that it was slightly open. Hmm, I must have forgotten to close it when I came over. I walk out and call my elder sister, Rachel. " Hey Rach? Yeah, I'm at Jason's. Can you please come pick me up?" I can hear my sister's friends talking loudly in the background. Rachel must have been watching a movie or something. "Bex, I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Wait downstairs." Rachel said. I say yes and cut the phone. My sister was older than me by 3 years and learned how to drive at the age of 17. After exactly 5 minutes, Rachel's car comes rolling up the street. I quickly get in and say hello to her. She smiles in reply and speeds up the car. I tell her all about Jason and why I broke up with him. " Bex, you did nothing wrong. It's fine. All breakups are like this." Rachel assures me. We were very close and could tell each other anything. But right now, I wish that my three best friends were here and I was telling _them _my problems_. _Michelle would listen intently and sympathise with her and say something melo-dramatic about breakups. Then she would smile like an insane person and crack a joke about Jason and they would all laugh loudly, clutching their stomachs. Amiya would be completely serious and tell her everything is gonna be okay and would give her a bear hug and squeal "Awww! Bexxyyy!" Sarah would hug her and say, " Bex, boys will come and go. Now give me a five! You broke up with your first boyfriend! Yeah, girl!" I would be laughing and smiling and hardly thinking about Jason at all. I sigh and decid that I'll tell them in school tomorrow. When I reach home, I immediately go up to my room and go to sleep. Exhausted from today's activities.

**Michelle's POV**

"5 more minutes Mom!" I groan, half asleep. It was 6 in the bloody morning! What was I supposed to do? My mother, Cheryl rolls her eyes and pulls the patterned duvet from under my clutches. I get up quickly and glare at my mother. " I'm up!". I drag myself off the bed and shuffle to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I come out and pick an outfit. Simple, blue,denim jeans and a light blue tank top. It was very casual and looked nice on me. I take a look in the mirror. My face was clear of any makeup. I only had on lip balm. Then I frown at my reflection. My nose is so big! . Although,many people had told me that my nose suits my face and that my eyes and lips were more noticeable, I didn't know whether to believe them or not. I shrug and remove the insecurity from my mind. The size of my nose doesn't matter. There are more important things in life. I turn away and pick up my favorite Tokidoki bag and jog out of my room and down the stairs. My younger siblings, who were twins, Rishabh and Anoushka were already sitting at the breakfast table and hogging on the waffles that mom had prepared. "Hey! Leave one for me!" I pretend to pout but end up smiling. The twins were just so sweet and goofy that you couldn't help but smile at them. They grin and speak together, because thats what twins do, " Sure, Michi." I sit down and pour chocolate syrup all over my waffles. Just how I like them. I wolf it down and look over to my parents who were reading the newspaper. But every once in a while they'd look up at us and smile.I finish my breakfast and get up just as the honking of a school bus reaches my ears. " C'mon guys! The bus has already come." We rush out and say hurried goodbyes to our parents. We climb the bus and look for our friends. I grin as I see my best friends and walk over to them. " Hey Michi!" Armiya says and gives me a hug. Rebecca and Sarah laugh as they see Armiya hugging me. " Armu! You only reach up to her chest!" Sarah manages to choke out while laughing. Armiya glares at her and says, " Not my fault she's fricking 5'11!" " 5'10 and a half! And its okay. Bex and Sarah only reach my chin. Your just a little shorter than them." I say and wink at Rebecca and Sarah and quickly give them a hug too. They laugh and Armiya rolls her eyes then smiles.

The bus slows down as they reach their school. Mount Dell High was a private school and one of the best schools in America. It was also an expensive school but thankfully my parents had saved a lot of money for the twins and me to attend this school. If I didn't go to this school, I would never have met Rebecca, Armiya and Sarah. We walk leisurely into the school, talking and laughing. " Oh shit! I have to tell you guys something. I.. uh.. I broke up with Jason." Rebecca says, her voice dropping an octave with each word. We widen our eyes. I give her a hug and say, " Bex, this is what high school is about. Having fun with friends, falling in love and having the saddest break-ups. You shouldn't look back and you should just move on." Rebecca smiles sadly at me. "Seriously Michelle? Can you get any more dramatic?" Sarah says while trying to hide her laughter. " Hey! Thats who I am. Get used to it. Besides, Jason is probably so embarrassed right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes to school wearing a paper bag on his head with the words "_I _broke up with _her_" written on it." They all laugh at my stupid joke. Armiya hugs her and squeals "Awww! Bexyy!" And Sarah says, " Bex, it's fine. Both of you will get over it. Now give me a five! You broke with your first boyfriend! Now, do the same to all the others, okay?" Rebecca has tears in her eyes and she lets out a hearty laugh. " You guys did the exact same things I expected you'll to. Thanks for that." We have a little group hug and people around us say, " Aww!". " I hope he won't act like an ass in school." Rebecca suddenly says and frowns. " Don't worry. If he does anything stupid, we'll take care of him." Sarah says. I smile and nod at push through the sea of people, trying to get to my locker. " God! Its like a jungle here. All we need is Tarzan and Jane!" They laugh at me and remove books from their lockers. "I don't see Jason. Do you guys see him?" Armiya stands on her toes and looks around. We shake our heads and say no. Their query is confirmed when Kyle, Jason's best friend and my crush, walks by us alone. His dark hair was messy and his green eyes looking greener than ever. I swoon a little as he waves then remember the topic on hand. Jason. Jason is always at his side as they come to school together. We look at each other and shrug thinking that Jason must have really been too embarrassed to show his face and come to school. But he was also my best guy friend. He should have confided in me about his break-up. So why didn't he?

**Armiya's POV**

Goddd! Maths sucks. And what is this teacher's problem? Am I the only one that he can see? I flip my long, wavy black hair behind and fold my arms, scrunching up my nose and crossing my eyes. I look behind, when the teachers not looking my way, and see Sarah doodling in her book. Sarah's shoulder length, stick straight black hair is covering a part of her face but I can see her narrow eyes and prominent chin. Her already dark complexion has become slightly darker since she came back from her holiday in Kerala, her native place. She looks up as if hearing my thoughts and smiles at me revealing white teeth. She shifts her denim jacket a little and I can see the yellow dress she was wearing. I wink at her and look forward again, just as Rebecca turns around and grins at me. Rebecca's big,brown eyes were lined with eyeliner and her full mouth had on clear lipgloss. She was wearing black, spiked boots and a white dress with a shrug. Her wavy tresses were pulled into a tight bun on her head. I grin back and feel something hit my hand. It was a Tokio Hotel badge. I immediately know who its from and turn around and look at Michelle who beams at me and winks. Today Michelle was wearing very simple clothes. Michelle's style was always very diverse. Sometimes it was very casual and simple. Sometimes,very fashionable and sometimes, completely punkish and different. Her big, dark eyes were scrunched up and her pouty lips were pulled back into an impish grin. Michelle never wore much makeup while the rest us would put on a small amount of makeup everyday. But Michelle looked good without makeup. Fresh, even. I laugh silently, throwing my head back, and threw the Tokio Hotel badge back at Michelle. I wasn't really a fan of Tokio Hotel but Michelle was and so was our other best friend Alyina who we only saw at lunch or outside of school because she had different classes than us. Michelle pocketed the badge and rolled her eyes at the teacher who was facing the board and droning on and on about some geometric shit. I pulled a face and nodded at her. She pulled her curly, dark brown hair in a ponytail and slumped in her seat, continuing the story she was secretly writing under the table. At that time, it was still 8 o clock. After about 6 whole hours school was over and Rebecca was sitting outside the school, on a bench and getting worried about Jason. " Guys, I know I shouldn't be worried about him but I'm getting this weird feeling and I think we should check on him." Rebecca said,her eyes coated with worry. " Yeah, Jason hasn't called me at all yesterday and he usually does call me late at night when his parents are out. And I hope he didn't drink or something." Michelle says and frowns, looking at her call history on her phone. I let out a huff. I love Jason. He was a great friend. But I don't really see the point in going to his house and checking on him. He would be just fine! But even Sarah was getting a little worried so I decide to come along with them. We tell the school bus driver to drop us off at my house as Jason's house was just a little farther away and we could walk there. We reach his apartment and take the elevator up to his flat. Jason's door was wide open. Rebecca sucks in a breath and whispers, " When I left, I closed the door behind me." She knocks on the door. " Jason? Mrs. Dumont? Is anybody home?" When no one replies we share a look. We quickly enter the flat. And what we see completely shocks us and makes Michelle gasp and say, " What the hell?"

**Sarah's POV**

The flat is completely destroyed. The sofas are torn and all the cotton inside them is thrown all over. The photos on the wall have been thrown on the floor and pieces of glass are everywhere. All the furniture has been hacked and spread across the room. The wallpaper looks like it has been slashed with a knife. And we can't see Jason or his parents anywhere. Then Michelle slaps her forehead and loudly curses and looks at us with guilty eyes and says, " I forgot! Jason's parents have gone to visit his grandma in France and talk about their divorce. And he was.. he was all alone here." She looks down at her feet. I go over to her and put an arm around her. " It's fine. We have to find Jason now." Her head snaps up and she nods and treads carefully around the flat, avoiding the glass pieces and yelling Jason's name. We do the same and look all over the kitchen, the bedrooms and even in the bathroom. Each corner of the house has been wrecked and it looks like a lumberjack went crazy with his axe. Who would do this kind of thing? The Jason I knew has never hit anybody or broken anything. There was this one time where he beat up a boy who had been trying to grope Michelle and me when we were at his party. We had told Jason that we were feeling scared and uncomfortable and he had caught the boy and beaten him but thats beside the point. He would never do anything so violent. Then I hear a whimper in Jason's bedroom. I rush out of the bathroom and find Rebecca standing there with tears falling down her cheeks. She looks at me through her wet eyelashes and hands me something she had been holding. Its a letter but its not been written by hand. It looks like someone has cut out words from newspapers and magazines and stuck it on a piece of paper. These are the kind of things you see on TV. not in real life.

_To Whoever is reading this letter,_

_I have decided that I don't want to live anymore. The girl I love doesn't love me and my parents are too preoccupied with their own problems to bother about me. My supposed best friends don't care about me. It's better that I just die. I hope I rest in peace. If I don't, I know who I'll be haunting._

_Jason_

My stomach blanches as I finish reading the sadistic letter. Jason? Suicide? He wasn't suicidal! White clouds my vision and I'm oblivious to Rebecca sobbing and whispering to herself, "It's my fault, It's my fault." I break out of my trance and hug her. Silent tears falling from my eyes. Michelle and Armiya run into the room and look at us, bewildered. I point to the letter and Michelle picks it up. As she reads it, I can literally see dread and grief forming a cocoon around her. She lets out a loud sob and wails as she sits down on Jason's tattered bed. Armiya looks at her in surprise and quickly reads the letter. Hot tears streaming down her face as she hugs Michelle telling her that its alright. Suddenly Michelle stops wailing and her voice is hoarse and hollow as she says, " We have to find his body." She looks at all of us. Her eyes a void of sadness and gets up. Rebecca has stopped sobbing and looks like she's going into shock. I rub her arm and drag her and Armiya towards Michelle who's standing on the balcony and looking down. " I think he jumped off the building." She says. " But somebody would have seen his body by now." I say. " Not if he jumped off at the other side of this building where no one lives." I nod. She's talking about the back of this building. Nobody lives in any of those flats because they say that the plumbing system and electricity is very bad. And there are no other buildings facing the back of this apartment so no one would have seen his body.I look at Michelle again. I can see that she is holding in a frustrated scream. Jason and her were very close and me, Bex, Armiya and Jason had helped her alot when her older brother died in a car accident three years ago. Jason had helped her the most, always going over to her house when we could not and getting her books and chocolates and listening to her and letting her cry on his shoulder. Jason also helped us when we had problems. He could be arrogant sometimes but he always cared about others. Countless times he held our hand when our parents were fighting or when we had a bad break-up and other problems. Michelle walks out of the flat and we follow her. We run downstairs and go towards the back. Every step I take fills me with dread. We turn around a corner and see a river of blood. Armiya whimpers and closes her eyes. The blood leads to a body. It's Jason's. His limbs are twisted at an odd angle and his neck is bent unnaturally. His eyes are wide open. I feel the lunch I ate coming up and turn my face away. I see Michelle brace herself and stand up straight. She runs towards the body and Armiya shudders and follows her. " Call the ambulance and police! Just freaking call somebody!" Michelle yells. She sits next to Jason's body and holds his hand. Rocking back and forth on her heels and erupting into tears again. Armiya closes his eyes. Rebecca just stands there looking at his body. There's no emotion in her eyes. She looks blank. I slowly walk towards Michelle and hold her. I call the police and tell them about what has happened. They arrive two minutes later and take in the scene. Michelle crying over Jason's body, Rebecca standing there in shock, Armiya crouched next to his body with one hand still on his face and the other holding his suicide letter and me holding Michelle and crying. Remembering the way Jason had been such a good friend and what all he had done for my friends and me. But one thing keeps popping up in my mind. What did he mean by "I know who I'm going to haunt"?


End file.
